


Firsts

by strawberryklance



Series: Family [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, Parenthood, a little angst but overall fluffy, broganes, effects of past trauma, it's not talked about very much but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryklance/pseuds/strawberryklance
Summary: 5+1 firsts Sam experiences in the McClain-Kogane household





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> These scenes take place at different times but are in chronological order!  
> The first one is from Sam's first month there and the last one is 6+ months later, the others fall somewhere in between.

**1.**

The first time Sam drops a plate in the McClain-Kogane household, she starts shaking immediately. She was helping Lance with the dishes, drying the ones he was handing to her. And yes, somewhere deep, deep down she knows that Lance won’t be angry, but she can’t help the initial panic that courses through her when the plate slips from her fingers. Lance startles at sound and turns quickly to see what has happened. Sam can’t even look at him, apologies already rolling off her tongue.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so so so sorry I didn’t do it on purpose I--”

Lance’s eyes widen. “Hey, sweetie, everything’s okay! Everything is okay, I promise you,” he says gently as he carefully steps over the broken pieces to get to Sam. His words are not registering properly because she is still shaking, frantically hovering over the dropped plate until Lance reaches her.

“Hey, honey, step back a little. You’ll hurt your feet,” he says in that same soft voice.

She obliges, stepping back and letting Lance stand in front of her. He places one hand on her shoulder and leans down just a little bit to look at her in the eyes. When she doesn’t pull away, he goes to hold her other shoulder as well.

“Sam, everything is okay. I’m not mad. See? Everything is okay,” he says.

There are tears slowly streaming down her face, but she’s slightly calmer. Lance takes her into his arms, planting a kiss on top of her head. A sob rattles through her and he eases his hold in case she wants to step out. She doesn’t.

“Keith drops plates all the time, you know? He’s real clumsy,” Lance says.

Sam relaxes against Lance, burying her face in his chest and holding onto the front of his shirt. He rubs circles on her back, kissing her temple. It’s quiet for a while until Sam hears someone walk into the kitchen.

“Babe, could you get that?” Lance asks quietly, still careful not to startle Sam, pointing his head towards the broken pieces on the floor.

Sam can’t see Keith’s reaction, but she hears him leave the room and come back seconds later with shoes on. Lance keeps holding her as Keith sweeps up the pieces, trying his hardest not to leave any lying around. When he’s done, Sam hears him come close to her and Lance.

“I hope I got everything,” he says, mimicking Lance’s gentle tone. “What happened?”

“Sammie dropped a plate,” Lance says, rubbing her back again. “She freaked out a little bit.”

Sam then feels warmth against her back as Keith joins the hug, wrapping his arms around both her and Lance. She smiles against Lance’s shirt.

 

**2.**

The first time Sam meets her new guardians’ friends - including Keith’s adoptive brother -, she is kind of scared. She has seen photos of them and Lance has kindly told her about them beforehand, but they’re still new and unpredictable. To be fair, they do sound very nice. There are five people coming over, which may be just a little too much, but Sam does want to meet them. She’ll be seeing them a lot in the future - better get used to them as soon as possible.

The first one to arrive is Shiro, Keith’s brother and best friend. He’s a big guy with an intimidating appearance, but his smile cancels all of that out. Sam feels surprisingly comfortable around him from the beginning, when he shakes her hand and introduces himself.

“How are you liking it so far?” he asks.

“It’s good,” she says.

“Yeah? I hope these two aren’t annoying you too much.”

Lance makes an offended noise of protest. “Excuse me!”

Sam laughs a little.

The next ones to arrive are Hunk and Pidge. Hunk comes in with a cake as a welcoming present and Sam wants to cry. He has a huge smile on his face and he speaks a mile a minute as he asks Sam questions about things she likes and how she’s been. She really likes him.

Pidge is more relaxed but just as kind, smiling sweetly the whole time and making jokes about Keith and Lance to make Sam laugh. She’s the youngest of the group from what Sam remembers Lance telling her. Sam could see herself talking to her more, maybe playing video games together.

Allura and Coran come last. Allura is beautiful and kindhearted, her face lit up in excitement as she comes over to greet Sam. She has long, white hair and dark skin and she speaks in a British accent. Sam likes her a lot.

Coran is funny. He has bright orange hair and a moustache to go with it and he seems to say the strangest things from the beginning. He makes Sam laugh on multiple occasions - really, it kind of seems like he’s doing it on purpose to make her more comfortable. If so, he is doing a good job.

Sam keeps fairly quiet during their visit, content to simply listen to their chatter while eating her fair share of cake (which turns out to be amazing).

“You alright? It’s not too loud, is it?” Keith whispers to her at one point.

She smiles at how well he understands but shakes her head. “It’s nice.”

Keith grins. “Good. If you need to step out though, you can. I know it’s a bit much.”

“Maybe a little, but it’s not bad.”

“That’s good.” He squeezes her shoulder and pulls back to rejoin the conversation.

 

**3.**

The first time Sam gets frustrated with her homework, Lance is there by her side in an instant. She has never been good at math, so when she looks at the equations scattered across the book, it all just looks like a bunch of numbers in a messy pile. She’s gripping her hair a little bit, catching Lance’s eye from his spot on the dining table where he’s looking through his calendar.

“You need help, sweetie?”

She startles a little. “Oh no, you don’t have to, I -- I can handle it, it’s okay, I’m trying --”

He moves to sit next to her despite of her protests. “Don’t worry! I’m happy to help. I’m no expert at math, but I should remember some of this stuff.”

Sam’s hand tightens into a fist as she looks at the book again, frustration already coursing through her. That’s when she feels Lance slide something under her hand - a squishy ball decorated to look like the Earth.

“It’s a stress ball,” Lance says. “Helps me focus. You can have it if you want.”

Sam’s eyes widen. “But -- but it’s yours, I can’t take it!”

“It’s okay, I have lots of stuff like that! You can use the other ones, too, if you want to. I’m fine with sharing.” He’s grinning kindly and Sam’s chest fills with warmth.

“Really?”

“Of course! Now, let’s look at these little devils…”

 

**4.**

The first time Sam calls Keith her dad is in the middle of the night. She wakes up to a nightmare, one of the worse ones, her eyes filled with unshed tears when she sits up in bed. She turns on the bedside lamp and runs her hands down her face, trying to calm down her breathing. It’s harder this time, the imagery of the dream still running through her mind so vividly. It felt so real. Too real.

In hopes of finding Keith awake, she leaves her room, still crying and shaking. She feels dizzy when she walks, but tries to ignore it, gripping the railing hard as she walks down the stairs to the kitchen. The lights are on, making Sam exhale in relief before she quickens her steps slightly to get there faster.

Keith is sitting at the table with his laptop in front of him, eyes fixed on the screen and fingers typing furiously. Sam always feels bad when she interrupts his writing process, despite of him telling her multiple times that she’s more important than writing.

He looks up immediately when he hears her, his eyes widening when he sees the state she’s in - cheeks tear-stained, body leaning heavily against the doorframe, chest heaving with panicky breaths. He stands up and gets her a glass of ice cold water, guiding her towards the table.

She drinks the water, instantly feeling a bit better. Keith is standing next to her, unsure of what to do, but comforting her with his presence alone. She places the glass on the table before turning to face him, planting her face into his shoulder as soon as she’s close enough. Keith reacts quickly, holding her against his chest while she feeds off on his warmth and caring. He really does give good hugs, even if he’s awkward and clumsy (both physically and emotionally). Sam thinks that it might make his hugs even better. Keith’s sweet.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asks gently. One of his hands is in her dark brown hair, the other rubbing her upper back.

“No,” Sam whispers.

“Okay.” Keith kisses her head. She’s been getting a lot of kisses at her new home. She can’t say she doesn’t like it - it’s surprising how much she actually does like it. It’s comforting.

“I’m sorry for interrupting your writing,” Sam says.

“Hey, you know I don’t care about that. Your wellbeing matters more.”

“Thanks, dad.”

Keith doesn’t say anything, but Sam can feel the big smile on his lips when he kisses her head again and the tightening of his arms around her.

 

**5.**

The first time Sam calls Lance her dad is slightly different. She has to think about it beforehand, understanding that calling both of them ‘dad’ would just confuse them and herself. She doesn’t have to think for long, or barely at all, to figure out that she can easily just call Lance papá.

Sam’s mother was Colombian, and during her time in the system she got to hear and use Spanish in multiple occasions. Sure, her grammar is most likely way off, but she can have conversations in Spanish without any issue. She has spoken Spanish with Lance a few times, him being Cuban and growing up speaking Spanish too, so the name wouldn’t come out of nowhere. It feels natural.

And, like with Keith, Sam decides to just say it when she feels like it without a bigger plan. She knows that Lance will voice his excitement and be much more visibly enthusiastic about it than Keith. She really likes how the two balance each other out, show their affection in different ways. It’s visible in how they act towards each other, too - Lance plans the big, romantic gestures, buys him roses, and scatters cute pet names in his sentences while Keith looks at him fondly from across the room, touches his hand gently to show that he’s there, and reminds Lance to take his medicine.

Sam and Lance are playing Mario Kart with Keith rolling his eyes at them from behind his book. Sam doesn’t know how he manages to read while her and Lance are yelling right next to him, but she figures that he’s just used to it.

“Oh no no no I am not falling behind! C’mon, I was in second place! This is _not_ happening right now!”

Sam giggles. “Get out of the way, old man, I’m coming through!”

“You wish!” Lance scoffs, falling into seventh place as Sam glides past him and many others.

She laughs, shoving Lance with her shoulder. He shoves back and ends up running into a corner and falling even more behind.

“How dare you!” he screams.

Keith flinches slightly in his armchair. “Lance…”

“Sorry babe! I’m just really stressed out at the moment!”

Sam hears Keith snort, probably having looked at the screen. She worms her way past the contestants, dodgins shells until she crosses the finish line milliseconds before anyone else. Lance gapes at the screen.

“That’s it,” he says, throwing his controller to the side, catching Sam’s attention. He looks at her in the eye before reaching over to tickle her - which was a nice warning, sure, but Sam still shrieks in surprise when Lance’s hands reach her sides. Keith starts laughing with her, shaking his head fondly as he watches Lance yell out mock threats and tickle Sam until she’s wheezing.

“ _Papá!_ ” she screams in an attempt to make him give some mercy.

The hands on her sides come to a stop and Sam has to refocus her eyes to see the look on Lance’s face. His eyes are wide and his mouth is open in a wide grin. His tickling has turned into holding her hands gently. Sam thinks that he’s going to cry.

“You just called me papá! You --,” he says, stopping to look at Keith. “Did you hear that? She just - she called me papá, Keith…”

Keith is smiling, too. “Yeah, I heard it.”

The hands holding Sam’s squeeze tight and Sam smiles sheepishly up at Lance. He’s looking back at her with so much love in his eyes that she doesn’t even know what to do. In a second he’s hugging her to his chest, kissing the side of her face and maybe crying a little bit, and Sam laughs with utter happiness.

 

**+1**

The first time Sam tells Lance and Keith that she loves them is when she’s coughing her lungs out on the couch, curled up in a fluffy blanket provided by Lance. Her parents are fussing over her, Lance furiously making soup while Keith takes her temperature and asks her questions like ‘do you feel nauseous?’, ‘do you think you need to see a doctor?’and ‘do you need anything else?’. Sam tries to convince them that she’s okay, really, it’s a normal cold, but it doesn’t stop them from worrying. Lance already cancelled work and Keith called his editor to tell her that he can’t see her today. Sam feels bad for making them so worried, but she can’t help but also feel so loved and cared for that it’s kind of worth it. It’s one of those things that let her know that they really do love her - they tell her every day, but their actions just confirm it. Sam never thought she would experience this and it still feels too good to be true - the confirmation is much needed sometimes.

Lance places a bowl of soup on the coffee table before helping Sam sit up. Keith adjusts the blanket so that it’s draped over her back and shoulders, and she ends up sitting between the two of them, both pressed close to her. It’s sort of funny.

“I’m okay, you guys. I don’t need all the fuss,” she says hoarsely, eating her soup.

“We just want to make sure,” Lance says, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear to stop it from getting into the soup. “You’re our first kid, you can’t blame us for worrying to death when you get sick.”

“But I’m not a baby,” she says around her mouthful.

“Don’t think for a second that you’re not our baby anyway,” Lance says.

She laughs, causing some of the soup to spill on the blanket. Keith chuckles, too, hugging Sam from the side and humming in confirmation.

“You guys are ridiculous,” Sam says.

“We know,” Keith replies.

“I love you,” she says before she can stop herself.

Lance brings his hands up to his mouth.

“Papá I swear to god if you start crying again…”

Keith holds her tighter but doesn’t say anything, possibly trying to stop himself from crying. Lance wraps his arms around her, too, and she ends up having to put the bowl down to avoid spilling it everywhere.

“You guys are going to get sick,” she says.

“We love you too,” Keith says, ignoring her previous statement.

“Hell yeah we do,” Lance agrees.

Sam thinks that she might just cry as well.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! let me know if you like it!  
> it's 3 am so excuse me for any weird ass mistakes you might've found lmao


End file.
